Mind in the Gutter
by iloveyouxo
Summary: Gabriella Montez was a total player. She hit on anybody she saw. This time, she met Sharpay Evans. Sharpay was good girl, she never did anything bad unlike Gabriella. They come together but can Sharpay change Gabriella?
1. That Special Night

She pulled away from him, standing up and picking up her clothes. "That was great" She complimented him. She started putting on her clothes. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair. "Fabulous" She whispered to herself. She flipped her hair, kissed his cheek, winked and walked out.

Gabriella walked out of the house. She stepped in her car and started to drive away. The wind blew through her hair. While driving by, guys whistled at her and she winked. When she stopped, she was in front of her partner's house. Gabriella had a project to work on with Sharpay Evans. She got out of her car and knocked on the door. A blonde guy opened the door.

"I'm here for Sharpay" She said kindly.

"Come in" He said, letting her in.

Sharpay ran down the stairs and she saw me. She smiled and then she took the candy her brother had and went back up the stairs. Gabriella followed her and they walked into Sharpay's room. Gabriella took off her jacket and sat on the bed next to Sharpay.

"So what story you want to do?" Sharpay asked.

"What about Romeo and Juliet?"

"Gabriella, there's no guy" Sharpay stated.

"It doesn't matter, we can change it up a notch" Gabriella told her, leaning towards her.

"Um I don't think so" Sharpay said moving away from Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed. "Sharpay, you need to come out of your shell" She said, "Come with me tonight, you need it"

Sharpay bit her lip. "I guess"

Gabriella smiled. "Great, tonight at 9:30"

"Um why so late?" Sharpay asked.

"Please, where we're going there's no reason going late"

Sharpay wasn't sure now. Gabriella seemed nice and sweet but she was awkward. Sharpay always saw her flirting with different guys at school but this time she never saw her flirting with girls. Maybe Gabriella was….was bisexual.

---

Gabriella picked Sharpay up and they left. When she stopped, they were at a club. It looked like you had to be 25 or older to get in. Sharpay was nervous at first but she trusted Gabriella. Gabriella and Sharpay went to the body guard who was checking people in.

"Gabriella Montez" She said to him..

He nodded but then he looked at Sharpay. "She's with me"

The bodyguard moved to the side and let them in. As they stepped in, there was a huge bar, dancers and it sounded like a rain forest. It was like a jungle. Sharpay saw gay, lesbians and even straight people everywhere. Her eye caught a hot guy who was at the bar; Gabriella led them to the bar.

"I'll have a sex on the beach" She said to bar intender.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay. "What do you want?" Sharpay bit her lip, she never drank alcohol but she decided to try what Gabriella was having. "The same as her" Sharpay told the bar intender. He nodded and started making their drinks. Sharpay got her butterflies again. Sweat was starting to get on her forehead. She didn't know if she would get drunk, screwed or maybe become murdered. Of course this was her first time being like a wild child but she needed it, so when college came, she can go out with her friends and not be trapped in her dorm all day.

When their drinks were ready, Sharpay took her drink and sipped it. She felt the alcohol tingle in her mouth and the flavor flow through her body. She liked it. She drank more. Gabriella knew she was going to like this night out.

After 5 more drinks, Sharpay was knocked up. Gabriella looked at Sharpay. Gabriella wasn't drunk….yet. She took Sharpay to the dance floor and started dancing with her. Sharpay then moved her hands and rubbed Gabriella's thigh. Gabriella started liking the pleasure. She moved her hands to her butt and grabbed it, making Sharpay jump. Sharpay leaned in and she captured Gabriella's lips. Gabriella kissed her back, exploring her mouth with her tongue. Sharpay felt Gabriella's body, moving from her waist, down to her thighs, her butt and up and under her shirt.

Gabriella pulled back and looked at Sharpay. "Let's take this upstairs" She whispered in her ear, making Sharpay smile. Gabriella took her hand and led her up the stairs. They found an empty room and Gabriella locked the door. Sharpay pushed Gabriella against the wall and started kissing her again. She was against her body and Gabriella felt it, memorizing how gorgeous it was.

Gabriella carried Sharpay to the bed, making her fall. She continued exploring her mouth, while she traced her stomach with her finger. Gabriella pulled up Sharpay's shirt and over her head, revealing her strapless lacy pink bra. She stared at her delicate breasts and kissed between them. Sharpay moved her hand down to Gabriella's zipper of her skirt and yanked it off. She sat up, her face was where her breasts were and saw Gabriella's beautiful butt. She massaged it, making Gabriella moan.

Gabriella unclasped Sharpay's bra and knocked her down on the bed again. She saw her huge breasts and sucked on her left nipple. She squeezed her right breast, making Sharpay moan in pleasure. Sharpay slipped off Gabriella's shirt and saw she wasn't wearing a bra. She smiled and bit her right breast and Gabriella jumped. Gabriella took off Sharpay's jeans and she saw Sharpay's hot boy shorts.

Sharpay smiled and removed Gabriella's thongs. She saw her wonderfully shaved vagina. She rubbed it and then licked it. Gabriella moaned and then took off Sharpay's boy shorts. She relaxed Sharpay's thighs, stretching them out. Gabriella put her finger inside Sharpay, feeling she was wet. She took it out and sucked her own finger, tasting Sharpay. She plunged her tongue in Sharpay. She tasted how good Sharpay was. She moved her tongue around her walls and went in and out. Sharpay yelled her name out, Gabriella went faster and faster. She felt her walls tightened. Sharpay was cumming. Gabriella plunged her tongue one more time and then she came out of her.

Gabriella kissed Sharpay, moving her tongue around her mouth. She let her taste the real her. Sharpay moved on top of Gabriella. She out her finger in her and plunged it on fast without giving Gabriella a warning. She moved faster than her and she felt her walls. Gabriella moan as loud she could. She grabbed the sheets and she felt the pleasure. Sharpay plunged her tongue inside, she wanted to taste her. Gabriella tasted so good. Sharpay felt her cumming as well. She then licked her and got out of her. She laid on top of Gabriella. She kissed her. Their tongues met again and Gabriella and Sharpay made out of a while.

"I love you Sharpay"

"I love you too Gabriella"

----

The next morning, Sharpay found herself on top of Gabriella under two sheets. She looked at herself. She was naked. She saw Gabriella sleeping. Sharpay sat up, making Gabriella wake up. Sharpay gulped.

"Did we have sex last night?"

"What you didn't like it?"

Sharpay freaked out. She grabbed her clothes and put them on quickly. Gabriella sat up and looked at Sharpay. "It's not like I raped you"

"Yeah but I'm not lesbian!"

"Maybe you are because you kissed me"

Sharpay stopped. Maybe she was. She looked at Gabriella.

"Then how would you know I might be lesbian?"

"Ok want to come to my house tonight?"

"Sure, I don't have plans"

Gabriella smiled. "Want to have sex?"

Sharpay gulped. "I don't know"

Gabriella sighed. "We just had sex last night! You're not a virgin anymore" She said, "Be happy"

"I would if you were a dude"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Then come to my house and we'll talk"

Sharpay nodded and put on her shoes. She walked out and then walked home.

Gabriella stood up and got changed. As soon as she was done, she walked down the stairs and saw the manger. "Hey Bob"

"Hey Gabs, how was last night?"

"Great, I had sex with this hot girl"

He smirked. "Sharpay?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"My brother knows her"

"Oh well I think I'm becoming plain…lesbian" She stated, "I think girls are way better at sex than guys"

"Well I think Evan did a great job on me yesterday"

"Aw! Too cute" She smiled.

He laughed. "Well good luck with Sharpay"

"Oh I will, I'm planning on making another night on her tonight" She said, "I'm proving to her that she is lesbian"

"Another one?"

"Yup, I got to go, bye Bob!" She said as she waved goodbye. She stepped into her car and drove away. She wanted tonight to be the best night. She wanted to prove Sharpay that she can be lesbian, she great at sex. Gabriella licked her lips, thinking of how Sharpay tasted. What an appetite.

**To Be Continued**

_**I wrote this because I wanted to try something different. I'm also writing a Gossip Girl story, so stay tuned for it. Please review.**_


	2. One Slap

Sharpay walked around her room, biting her lip and picking up her hair into a messy bun. She sighed and sat down on her bed. She felt like if she was going to sweat, she bit her nails and was stuck in her thoughts.

"If Gabriella is such a 'good student' like me then what is her history?" Sharpay mumbled to herself. She stood up and grabbed her jacket.

----

Sharpay walked into East High. It was quiet, dark and just plain creepy. She took a deep breath and started walking into the hallway. All you heard was _click-click-click_, Sharpay's heels was heard from any part of the school. Sharpay heard a second pair of footsteps. She gasped and hid inside a closet. It was a dusty room but there were file cabinets everywhere. She opened one of the drawers and saw all the names of the classmates in her class. Then her eyes caught one name. _Gabriella Montez_.

Sharpay quickly grabbed the file and opened it. There were only secrets, secrets that were never told. She then saw what she didn't want to see. Gabriella was an honored student but Gabriella was just a person who wouldn't make it to a successful future. Gabriella was a stripper; she turned into an alcoholic and eventually got interested in sex. "What is wrong with her?" Sharpay asked to herself. She continued looking at all the papers. There were reports of the NYPD about she was going through child abuse. Then there was the most beautiful picture of her, her bright smile and her healthy hair stood out.

Sharpay quickly put the file away in her bag but then she decided to look at her file, her brother's and Troy's'. She grabbed all three and threw them in her bag. She looked out the window in the door and everything was quiet and empty. But Sharpay took off her boots and opened the door slowly. She looked both ways and closed the door behind her. She ran as fast as she can out the door.

---

Gabriella walked into her house. She dropped her jacket and bag on the couch and headed for the kitchen. As she stepped in, she gasped and saw her own her mother, lying on the floor. She was bleeding from her head. There were pieces of broken glass around the floor. Her mother had bruises all over her, knowing she was beaten. She grabbed the phone and dialed _911 _and a familiar number.

---

Sharpay sat on her bed and looked at Gabriella's' file. She sat across Troy. Troy Bolton was a friend to Sharpay in school. They were best friends but before they had a thing together.

"This is her life?" He asked.

"I guess so"

Then Sharpay's cell phone rang. She looked at the ID.

"It's her" She said to Troy.

"Pick it up"

She clicked the green button and heard sobbing on the other line.

**(Bold**- Gabriella,_ Italic_- Sharpay)

"_Hello?" _Sharpay mumbled.

"**Sharpay…I need you**"

"_What's wrong?"_

"**My mom is beaten and bleeding"**

Sharpay's eyes widened of what Gabriella said to her. _"Did you call the police?"_

"**Yes, their coming but I want somebody to be with me"**

"_Don't worry, I'm on my way"_

Then Sharpay _clicked_, she just hanged up. Troy was looking at her curiously. She grabbed her jacket and put it on. She looked into the mirror to see how she looked.

"I have to be somewhere, my friend needs help" Sharpay said looking at Troy. She opened the door and closed it while leaving. She ran to her car and drove off.

---

The ambulance drove off with Gabriella's beaten mother. Gabriella looked at the truck drive off and she looked at Sharpay, who was embracing her. She sat down on the steps in front of her house. She hugged her legs and cried into her knees. Sharpay put her arms around her friend. She felt like crying but she didn't want her to see her crying. She got tears in her eyes. But she held them in.

"Why don't we…go somewhere?"

"Where?" Gabriella asked.

"Come" Sharpay said while standing up, holding her hand out. "You're coming?"

Gabriella looked at her and stood up, taking her hand. When Gabriella took Sharpay's hand, Sharpay started thinking about her file. She was abused when she was a little girl, she became an alcoholic then she decided that sex would make everything feel better. Sharpay stopped walking.

"What's wrong?"

Sharpay paused and looked into the sunset. "We need to talk" Then as soon as Sharpay was done saying that she walked away without looking at Gabriella.

"Shar, are you ok?"

Sharpay stopped walking and sat down on a bench in the park. "You…never told me…things about you"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked while sitting down next to her.

Sharpay looked at her. "You have secrets that you should let people know so they can help you," Sharpay sighed. "And instead of you telling me in person…I found out your secrets myself"

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Wh…what?"

"Gabriella….you've been abused by your father, you're an alcoholic, you use sex to calm you down and…." Sharpay sighed. "You…had sex with your own homeroom teacher?"

Gabriella covered her face, tears took over. Sharpay started to tear up. "Gab…riella why..would you do such things?"

"I…stru…ggled in my li…fe" Gabriella cried. "I lost my virigin…ity when I was 13 Shar…pay"

Sharpay looked at her. "By who?"

"My stupid jackass father!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok but I only had sex with my teacher because….my father forced me"

"But Gabby, why did you listen to him?"

"Sharpay! I wouldn't be here right now" Gabriella explained. "I would be dead"

Sharpay let her tears escape. She wiped them as they fell. She sat closer to Gabriella and hugged her. She felt bad. She wanted to help her.

"Where's your father?"

"In prison"

Sharpay stood up. "I have to go"

"Sharpay…NO!"

She looked at Gabriella and then walked away.

---

Sharpay walked into a hallway with a cop behind her. He led her into a room where she can talk to Gabriella's father. The cop let her in and closed the door. Sharpay took a seat in front of him.

"Um hi" She said nervously.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Im your daughter's friend"

"Oh so what do you want?"

She looked at him sharply. "Oh I know exactly know what I want!"

"What then?!" He yelled.

"Why the hell did you make Gabriella do all those immature stupid crap!" She yelled at him. "And then you threatened her that you'll kill her?! What kind of father are you? Oh wait! Not a good one!"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up!" He yelled and stood up. He looked at her and then slapped her.

**To Be Continued. **

_Im so sorry I haven't updated for any of my stories for a while. Please review._


End file.
